


chasing after you

by bokutos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, guess the song, it's literally just oikawa thirsting over iwa, oikawa's pov, one inuendo and one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutos/pseuds/bokutos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru had never been the type of person to make commitments when it came to relationships. Until he met his new volleyball team mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing after you

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly rushed bc i literally sat down n poured this out in 30 mins n it's a mess  
> i'll edit it later tomorrow so look forward to tht i guess
> 
> thnks for ur patience!!
> 
> edit: i was a day late editing this but holy shit it's already got 300+ hits how

Oikawa Tooru had never been the type of person to make commitments when it came to relationships. Everything was just black and white for him without the special spark everyone talked about in movies. All he'd ever needed was a casual fling to quench his sexual urges. Sure, he was attractive; even he could admit that. But he had never found solace in dating, only stress and the pressure to advance to further stages in the relationship. People wanted that from him, but it is not what Oikawa wanted from them. That was until he met his team mate in university, Iwaizumi Hajime. Suddenly everything was in colour, he'd found that spark.  
One glance at his strong arms, that were practically made for volleyball and various intimate activities, and all that came flooding was the painful desire to be held in them. To be wedged between his even thicker thighs - seriously, what was this guy's work-out regime?- while his long fingers roamed around his body. Groping his flesh. Skimming his limbs. Oikawa wanted to come undone by this one man: The lion-hearted prude he had met a total of two minutes prior to his selfish desires. Even though he was 21 years of age and now starting university, something akin to his frustrated teenage fantasies reappeared, even after he had worked so hard to get rid of them.

After a week of being by his side on the court led Oikawa to the decision that maybe, he didn't just seek non-commital sex, he craved so much more - itched for it even. He wanted to develop his loose relationship with Iwaizumi while simultaneously keeping up with the high-octane flirting and friendly banter. And somewhere in the back of his mind he believed Iwaizumi might want that too, with the way he would meet his burning gaze every so often, or the way their victory hug would linger for a few seconds too long, or even the way Iwaizumi smiles every time Oikawa bared his teeth, friendly way or not. It's the little things he notices the former doing that makes him fall in love with him even more each day he sees him.  
Falling in love felt like a cycle to the setter- a carousel. Their meetings, talking, flirting, arguing and farewells. Every minute spent with Iwaizumi brought joy to Oikawa, but when he was alone his thoughts would wander to darker places. What if Iwaizumi didn't like him back and it was just Oikawa getting in over his head? Would he be disgusted if he found out? What if him finding out ruined their friendship? The internal conflict was the only thing stopping him from confessing to it all and it felt like heavy chains wrapped around his heart. The pressure he felt was similar to that of all the short term relationship stress, except this time he didn't want to give up and run away like a coward as per usual. Quite the opposite, in fact. This time was different. He felt the need the plunge head first into the danger zone. He wanted to be loved- he yearned for it. He needed that advance he had dreaded for so long. This time, he wasn't letting procrastination get the better of him.

Some months later, during one training lesson where he'd tried with every fibre of his being to keep his eyes from trailing up Iwaizumi's thighs whenever his shorts rode up until the very point of him wanted to march up to the latter and mash their mouths together, he asked him to step outside the gym with him for a few minutes. It was cold outside, cold enough to make Iwaizumi cross his arms and rub at them vigorously for all the friction he could muster. He demanded to know why they were out there in "minus-fucking-degrees". And all at once the words came falling out of his mouth, the awkward words of love and pain and sex and _desire_ while the other boy just stared back at him totally stunned. After the very large bout of rambling, Iwaizumi thread his hands through Oikawa's hair and forced their mouths together in a kiss of desperation and 4 months worth of sexual tension. The kiss felt like it lasted a few hours minimum, but in reality it had only been 3 minutes and the other team mates wouldn't even be missing them right now. The two were just enveloped in their own lust and it felt _so_ right. Iwaizumi's mouth fit Oikawa's like an oddly plump glove, like a missing puzzle piece which had finally been found and it had taken a while but it was so, so worth it. Iwaizumi bashfully agreed to be his boyfriend. Seeing his face complemented by a bright red blush made Oikawa think about the cliché romance scenes in the movies and he couldn't get enough. While diving in for another passionate display of the conflict he had faced over the last few months, Oikawa realised that love finally made sense to him.  
Oikawa Tooru had never been too fond of commitments but that didn't stop him from finding the person he'd like to spend the rest of his life with: Iwaizumi Hajime, a stubborn, arrogant and secretly kind-hearted lout, yet Oikawa had never been this thankful to fate. 


End file.
